


Forever and For Always

by IWannaBeAmalieAndJehanl1963



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, London, Neverland, Neverland (Peter Pan), Peter Pan References, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAmalieAndJehanl1963/pseuds/IWannaBeAmalieAndJehanl1963
Summary: We all know how Peter Pan left his parents in search for adventure... but do we really know the complex mind of the forever boy?





	Forever and For Always

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Peter Pan but as you can probably tell, a lot of my inspiration does come from it.
> 
> Do I need to be applying for Drama Schools right now? Yes. Do I need to be learning monologues right now? Also yes. Do I need to be tidying my room? Hit the nail on the head. Should I be focusing on the actual story ideas I have instead of procrastinating and doing this even though I suck at poetry? You make very good points Retrospective Me. Although I was clearing out my room today and I found this. Now, I am in no way a poet, I wrote it when I was 14 and I remember being particularly proud of it so I decided to clean it up and post it here. 
> 
> For anyone who comes across this and reads it: thank you very much, I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think.
> 
> P.S. If you read this and also love Les Miserables please let me know! I have some fics that I'm working on and it might give me a kick up the ass to actually write them if other people actually want to read them...

Forever and For Always.

When you wake up,  
and I am not there,  
please don’t cry for me,  
and please don’t be scared

I haven’t gone forever,  
this is just a moment in time,  
for when you wake up one day  
I will soon arrive

you haven’t seen the last of me,  
but for now you must wait,  
you mustn't close the window,  
the pain would be too great

did you see me by the window?  
then flying through the sky?  
I’m sure you did because that was when I heard you both cry

oh the cleverness of me!  
flying; when no human should,  
here they call me a betwixt and between  
but that’s not true because I have you two; forever and for always

so when they gave me some wishes,  
I spent mine coming home to you,

now you must imagine my surprise as I arrived home

because when you woke up,  
and realised I was not there,  
you couldn’t have cried for me,  
and there was no way that you were scared

I wasn’t gone forever,  
it was just a moment in time,  
when you woke up that day  
is that when my replacement arrived?

that’s it!  
you have seen the last of me!  
because you didn’t wait  
and you did close the window!  
but the pain wasn’t that great

did you see me by the window?  
then flying through the sky?  
I do hope that you didn’t  
because this time,  
I cried.

A betwixt and between; forever and for always.


End file.
